Maiden Desire: Flesh
by Silver Wizardess
Summary: Shall we date? Blood in Roses feat. Jack - After having become a vampire, she was enjoying her life with him at the hotel, Libra Sincera. However, she started to feel some changes in her body. When she can't control herself desiring for blood, he allures her to take his blood. Oneshot.


**AN:** For this story, I'm going by the Serenade ending and moving on to Maiden desire, starting in chapter 2. Let's just say that I've changed how it ends. I was inspired by Simon Curtis's song 'Flesh'. If you have never heard of him, please check him out. I haven't heard a song of his that I haven't liked yet.

 **Warning:** Graphic content.

 **Blood in Roses+**

 **Spin-off: Maiden Desire feat. JACK**

 **Flesh**

Over the past several days, Jack came to Sabrina with any minor injury that he would get throughout the day. He came to her with paper cuts, knife nicks, and skinned knees. The sight and the smell of Jack's blood sent Sabrina's senses wild. She would feel herself start to drool and her heart would race, causing her knees to weaken. It was all she could do to keep herself from allowing her thoughts to go to dark places.

Today's display in the kitchen was no different except for the fact that she confronted him about it. She hated the thought of him getting hurt so often. She scolded him as she bandaged his latest wounds. She held her urges back with the strength of her frustration at Jack.

He confused her when he blew her off and left the kitchen to finish bandaging his hands himself. Sabrina was left frustrated and confused. She knew that she was a vampire, but she wasn't ready to _be_ a vampire. She didn't want to wrap her mind around the thought of taking blood...

She stopped herself before horrible images could fill her mind.

Daniel also offered a distraction. He came into the kitchen not long after Jack had left.

"Did Jack hurt himself again?" he asked absently as he looked around the room. His eyes lit up when he saw a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches placed off to the side on the counter. "Found you."

"Daniel...?" Sabrina said, not sure if he was really talking to her. He took the plate and sat in the corner. He began to scarf down the food.

"Mmm... so good..." he muttered.

"Daniel," she tried to get his attention. "Have you noticed that Jack seems to have gotten a little... clumsy lately?"

Daniel swallowed a mouthful.

"Oh, that? He's doing it on purpose," he said.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

He looked up at her, a little surprised.

"You didn't know?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. Realizing that she was yelling, she tried to calm herself. This wasn't Daniel's fault. "Why is he doing such a thing to himself?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly. He doesn't seem to have any spiteful intentions, but I think it's because he wants to get a rise out of you, you being a vampire now and all." He took another bite and chewed thoughtfully. "If you haven't noticed, it's how he shows affection."

Sabrina said nothing. What Daniel said made sense. She had only known Jack for a few weeks. She loved him, that she knew, but there was still so much to learn about each other. Still, she found herself being angry. Why hadn't he just said something to her about it?

Resolving to solve the matter once and for all, she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Daniel called, confused by her sudden movement.

"To talk to Jack," she answered and pushed through the double doors and went into the hallway. There was time before the dinner rush and Daniel would be fine on his own.

Her hands were clenched into fists as she stormed down the corridors. Her jaw was set and her eyes never left her destination. How could Jack do such a thing to her? All this time, he was causing these dark feeling inside her by tempting her with his blood. How was that showing her affection? She reached his door and knocked impatiently.

"Jack! Are you in there?" she called, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"Yup, I'm here!" he replied and opened the door. He flashed her a cheerful smile which only made her more upset. "You came at just the right time! C'mere~!"

"No, I- Wait, w-what...?"

Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her into his room. He pulled her towards the window.

"Jack, stop it! I have to talk to yo- Mmph!?" He covered her mouth with a hand. However, it was the hand that he hadn't bandaged yet.

" _Shhh!_ You gotta be quiet~!" he whispered.

The smell of his blood so close and so fresh filled her nose. She could almost taste the warmth and the sweetness of it...

Her heart began to pound and she felt her mouth grow watery. She struggled against him, trying to pull away from him and his overwhelming scent. He held her fast and pointed to the window. Something flickered and caught her attention. She held still. It was a... butterfly?

"Mmm?"

It was a large butterfly. It's wings caught the light of the moon and it almost seemed to glow like blue and silver glass.

"It's a Skull Butterfly," Jack explained softly. He moved his hand away from her mouth and let it fall to her shoulder. "At least, I heard Alfred call it that. I don't know if that's the real name or not."

Distracted from his blood, Sabrina watched the butterfly.

"It's beautiful..."

"Yeah~! And it's very rare, so I wanted to show it to ya." He smiled innocently.

For a moment, she forgot why she was ever angry with him. She found herself returning the smile.

"Oh Jack, you're such a little boy," she said and took his hand. Then, she remembered why she had come here in the first place... She tightened her grip on his hand to get his attention.

"Sabrina?" He looked down at her, wondering why she was squeezing his hand so hard. She was smiling coyly, but her eyes betrayed her fury. He had no time to respond as she shoved him against the nearest wall and held him there. Being a vampire, she was much stronger than she had been as a human.

"Whoa! Ouch!"

She grabbed his tie and yanked downward, forcing him to lean down closer to her level. She glared up at him and he stared back with wide eyes. He gulped nervously, but her anger aroused him. The way she had him against the wall like this...

"Geez, you're so sexy," he muttered.

"I am _not_ in the mood, Jack!" she retorted and gave his tie another tug, causing him to yelp.

"What did I do?" he whined.

"What do you think?" She forced him to bend down farther so that his face was directly in front of hers, their noses almost touching. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Jack stayed silent, staring at her with a mixture of fear and wanting.

"Well?!" She brought her own face closer this time, pressing her forehead against his. Her eyes bored into him. "If you don't tell me, I'll drain your body dry!"

"Aagh!" he yelped again, but his cheeks flushed. "You say such scary things, but it's so hot."

"I didn't say that to be hot!" she growled darkly. He flinched at her tone. "Why have you been hurting yourself?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ooh, you figured it out~!" he said gleefully. This made her even more upset.

"This isn't a game, Jack!" she yelled.

"Sabrina...?" he said. Her outburst puzzled him.

She didn't want to look at him anymore. She let go of his tie and turned away, folding her arms over her chest. Was he really that insensitive towards how he made her feel? She focused her eyes out the window. The butterfly was still there...

"Wait!"

Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. She tried to shrug him off, but he held her still. She felt him burry his nose in her hair.

"Why does that upset you?" he asked.

"If you don't understand, it's fine," she humphed.

"I don't understand, but it's not fine." He held her tightly and nuzzled her cheek. She accepted the gesture, but was still upset. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes, you did."

"Where?" He let her go and turned her around to face him. He looked her up and down, searching for a wound. She shook her head at his ignorance.

"You hurt me inside," she said, taking his hand and placing it between her breasts. "You hurt my heart... I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Sabrina." He smiled and pressed his hand firmly against her chest, affirming that her heart belong to him. He also enjoyed feeling her breasts on either side of his hand.

"I love you, so I hate seeing you get hurt," she said. "But you were hurting yourself on purpose... How do you think that made me feel? Now do you understand?"

His eyes widened in realization.

"C-cuz... but I only wanted to... Wait, so I...?" He fought to get his thoughts together. His arms fell limp at his sides, his head hung in regret. "I'm... I'm sorry."

Seeing him look like a whipped puppy, she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him. At the same time, something else started to seep into her thoughts. His scent was filling her again, now that her anger was gone. There was nothing left to distract her, nothing left to stop her dark desires.

She looked down at his hand. The blood had started to harden, forming a scab, but she could still smell it. It smelled so sweet... so delicious...

"It's your own fault, Jack..."

Her heart pounded and her tongue became wet once more. She took a step nearer, her eyes never leaving his bloody hand.

"My fault...?"

He looked up at her. Her eyes were changing from violet to red. He smirked knowingly. She couldn't run from him anymore.

"You... you teased me so much..." She took his hand and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply. She let out a shaky breath, fighting to control herself. She turned her crimson gaze to meet his and came even closer. "Never hurt yourself on purpose again."

"I promise." He nodded vigorously and tilted his head to one side. He smoothed his fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his neck. He watched her eyes fall to his exposed skin. What was taking her so long?

"If anyone is going to hurt you..." she murmured.

She leaned forward, her heart racing. She softly kissed his neck. She felt him stiffen in anticipation and stuck out her tongue, dragging it over his skin. He was so warm...

"...it's going to be me."

She brought her arms up and shoved him towards the bed. He stumbled back, not expecting the abrupt action. He landed sitting on the bed. When he looked up, Sabrina was already in front of him. Her eyes glowed fiercely with hunger.

Jack had been waiting for this.

Not able to hold herself back any longer, Sabrina pounced. She knocked him down and pinned him on the bed between her knees. She hovered over him and dragged a finger up the line of buttons on his shirt. When she reached the top, she grabbed the collar and pulled down, ripping out the buttons and exposing his entire shoulder and bicep.

Oh how she wanted him... _needed_ him.

She brought her mouth back down, kissing his chest and moving up towards his neck. Her fangs grazed his skin, causing him to gasp and grip the sheets.

"I don't wanna hurt you..." she whispered.

Saliva began to slip past her lips and run down her chin. She tried to lap it up, but that only made it worse. He leaned over and kissed her lips before dragging his tongue over her chin. He brought a hand to her head and held her face against his as he kissed and licked her skin.

"Just let go," he replied, his voice unusually deep. "I like it a little rough..." He let go of her head, trailing his fingers through her hair.

She opened her mouth against his neck. Feeling his pulse against her lips, she pressed her fangs into his flesh. He groaned in pain, but wrapped his arms around her tightly. The sweet aroma and taste of his blood filled her senses and she could soon see nothing but red. She sucked and lapped at his neck eagerly, moaning and growling with satisfaction.

"Sabrina..." he rasped.

She hissed in response and roughly kissed his lips, silencing him. Blood oozed from the bite and stained the bed.

He deepened the kiss, smearing his tongue over the blood running down her chin. She placed a hand on his exposed chest and dug her fingers into his skin. She felt a wet warmth against her fingertips. She put her hand in her mouth and sucked his blood from her fingers. He moaned in pleasured pain and reached up behind her, unbuttoning her dress. She began to fiddle with the belt on his pants.

Clothes were flung to the floor until nothing was left.

Jack brought his knees up to support her weight and braced his feet on the edge on the bed. She leaned back against his knees while he ran his hands down her bare back, trailing his fingers along her spine. Her skin was so smooth and soft. His hands found her hips. He squeezed her flesh, relishing in how tender she was.

Hands still on her hips, he pulled her down against him. Areas touched and she flinched, not yet used to the feeling of him there. He continued to pull her down until she accepted him. He slid into her with surprising ease. She hissed in discomfort, but allowed him to continue.

Sabrina's hands delicately wandered up and down his lithe frame as he moved. Her discomfort soon began to fade away as he worked in a slow, steady rhythm. Her mouth moved from his lips and down his chin. She pressed her body against his and caressed his throat with her tongue. She brought a hand to the wound she made on his chest and ran her palm over her claw marks, painting his body with his blood.

He moved his hands up to her breasts. He cupped them gently and rubbed methodically up and down. She moaned loudly, arching into him. He teased his thumbs against her nipples, enjoying the sounds she was making.

He began to go faster, bouncing her against him. Her eyes widened as she was filled with the new sensation. She cried out in pleasure and clung to his shoulders. He captured her lips once more and forced his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes and allowed him in. He touched her fangs and explored her mouth, her tongue dancing with his.

She began to move with him, figuring out what felt good and what didn't. Her muscles began to quiver around him inside her. She pushed herself up and braced herself against his chest, intensifying the feeling.

She suddenly felt something soft against her skin. She opened her eyes and saw that his white ears had appeared. His long tail curled itself around them. His fur tickled her nicely, causing her skin to prickle with goose bumps.

They went faster. He was grunting with the effort but showed no sign of stopping soon. She panted and cried out, not wanting this feeling to go away yet.

"Jack...!" she cried desperately.

He growled and grabbed her hips once more, pounding harder. Her threw his head back against the bed and moaned loudly, straining to hold himself back just a little longer. Her body was responding on its own with his. It felt so good, he wasn't ready to end it yet.

"Jack!" she cried again, her nails digging into his skin. Sweat trickled down their bodies, their hearts beating as one.

He couldn't hold himself any longer. With a almost feral howl and one final thrust, his essence filled her.

Sabrina gasped, suddenly feeling warm and tingly. Her legs became weak and she began to tremble. He slowed his pace enough to where he could pull out comfortably. She moaned when he left her and collapsed against him. She shook uncontrollably as the warmth spread throughout her body.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. He was trembling as well, but not to the extent that she was. They laid together, trying to catch their breath, and allowed their hearts to calm to their normal paces.

"...hehehe," he chuckled weakly. "I'm so happy~."

"Hmm...?" She looked up at him, still exhausted.

"You've been holding yourself back for so long," he said between breaths. "I was starting to get worried."

"...you knew?" she said, feeling ashamed for not saying anything. He tilted her chin up to look her into her face. Blood was still smeared around his mouth.

"It was your eyes," he said quietly and rubbed a thumb over her eyebrows. "They would start to shine so pretty and red..."

She blushed.

"You've been a vampire for a while now and I knew you would need some blood very soon," he explained. "I was waiting for you to come to me about it. I wanted you to have me."

"Y-you did?" She stared at him with shock. "You don't think it's wrong for me to want your blood?"

"No, silly~!" He grinned. "As long as my heart beats, I don't care if I'm your provisions, water, or air! As long as you desire me..." He leaned forward and kissed her, holding her closer.

"Jack..."

With out warning, he rolled them over so that he was above her. He held her down between his knees and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

" _Soooo_ my turn now?" he teased and pressed his tongue against her sweaty skin.

"Jack!" she squealed and tried to push him off. She was still too weak to do much of anything.

A loud rapping on the door snapped them to attention.

"JACK! It's almost dinner time and you have NOTHING prepared!" Raymond's shout was muffled through the door.

Sabrina gasped and slid to the floor behind the bed, wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Shit." Jack got up and threw on his pants and shirt. He hissed when the clothing touched his wounds. The areas on the clothing quickly became stained. He stumbled to the door, holding his pants up rather than buckling them, and opened it to reveal Raymond glaring at him. His expression changed when he saw the state he was in.

"...what on earth...?" Jack was covered in blood and sweat and his clothes seemed haphazardly put on. He also noticed the bed behind him had a huge crimson stain and red hand prints. He also saw the top of Sabrina's head, her silky black hair unmistakable to miss.

Raymond sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were suffering from a headache.

"Go get washed up," he said, not bothering to hide his annoyance, and turned his eyes back to Jack. "And I want to see the _both_ you in my office after closing. Understood?"

"Yessir," Jack mumbled. He shut the door after he left and sighed.

"We're in so much trouble," Sabrina said as she stood up and headed for the bathroom to get the shower going.

"Totally worth it, though."

She shot him a glare and he grinned innocently. He let go of his pants and they fell around his ankles. She turned away, blushing profusely.


End file.
